THE CASE OF THE DETECTIVE LANDLADY
by Mrs.Hudsongotatardis
Summary: sherlock has been missing for three days, when they find him mrs. hudson saves him but watson and lestrade are kidnapped. can mrs, hudson save them and a blind sherlock from slipping away forever?
1. Chapter 1

**THE CASE OF THE DETECTIVE, LANDLADY**

Mrs. Hudson was worried about her boys. They had been gone for three days without so much as a telegram. She was in the kitchen cleaning when suddenly John Watson came bursting through the front door and ran into the kitchen.

"Mrs. Hudson, Mrs. Hudson." he gasped breathlessly as if he had been running for miles.

Mrs. Hudson immediately kicked into protective mother mode, fearing this may have something to do with Sherlock, "Dr. Watson what is, it what's wrong?"

"Its Sherlock, I was away taking care of a patient and he sent me a telegram asking for my help, can you get Lestrade and have him met me at nine elms, please Mrs. Hudson."

"Yes of course dear now you go help Sherlock I'll bring your medical bag." she reassured him

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson you are a saint." He yelled over his shoulder as he ran out the door.

About an hour later the three of them arrived at the building Holmes had specified, "Holmes?" John yelled into the semidarkness.

"John! Watch out!" Sherlock yelled back

"HOLMES!" John gasped as he saw his friend lying sprawled on the floor, blood matting his hair his gun tightly clutched in one hand, the other bruised, and broken as if it had been stepped on."Watson? Watson? Where are you Watson?" he called out in a terrified voice.

"Holmes, I'm right in front of you." He said In a most concerned tone

"Hello Watson. I feel terrible." He responded sounding rather relived now that his Boswell was near him.

He helped Sherlock to lay on his back and continued in a very worried tone, "Sherlock what happened? I came as soon as I got your telegram."

"I'm not sure. John, are you a hallucination? I can't see you." He said this as if it was the logical assumption

Watson put his hands on sides of Holmes's face and said in his best doctor voice said, 'No, I'm here. Can you see anything?"

"Watson, your hands on my face!...Bloody hell...I can't see anything." Came the shocked reply

"Sherlock, calm down. What can you remember?" trying to sooth him.

The hysterical detective started, "Well, I remember everyone I've met for years, every case I've solved, and the whole city of London."

"And?" the good doctor prompted him.

"If you're asking about my assailant, I don't know! Where the bloody hell am I? I can't even see the street names. How will I solve cases Watson?" he practically sobbed out, everything that was near and dear to him was being taken away, but at least he still had his Watson who was pulling him into a hug and reassuring him everything would be fine, and he was clinging to him like his life depended on it.

"Sherlock... Hey Sherlock... I'm sure it's not permanent." While smoothing his hair down and rocking him against his chest, in effort to calm him down, before Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson came in. Finally he allowed Watson to lay him back down, and he heard him moving away.

"Watson, are you still in front of me?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes, of course I am I'm not going to leave you here Holmes, I was just getting my medical bag." he said as he returned his hands to Holmes's face "Please calm down, I don't want you to go into shock."

"I don't do shock, you know that. And your hands are on my face again!"Holmes snapped.

"Sherlock, calm down, you're trembling."

"Am I? I can't see my hands." He held his hands up as if to examine them

"No, it's not just your hands Sherlock. I need you to relax, I'm going to give you a small injection of morphine to help you calm down." He said in his kindest voice.

"John, I'm" he Winced as though the words caused him pain "blind?"

John injected the morphine" I won't know conclusively until I can take a better look at you."

"Bloody hell, what's the point? I'll be SO Bored!" he started complaining.

"Sherlock, I'm going to help you sit up now, so I can get a better look at your head."

"Yes, yes. Oh BLOODY Hell! Why?" now he sounded really worried, he had a chance to continue his work without his eyesight but his mind was his crown jewel.

"I think you may have a concussion." john started pulling his friend up.

"Do you know where we-John, there's someone coming behind you, I can hear them.' The detective started to panic again.

"We're at the Nine Elms, and it's ok Sherlock, it's just Lestrade, he's come to help. He tried to reassure him as he got Sherlock into a sitting position against a crate.

"Lestrade has very interesting feet." The injured man quirked.

"I'm going to ignore that. Lestrade over here!"

"John!" Lestrade yelled back as he rushed over with Mrs. Hudson in tow "Sherlock, are you ok?"

"What shoes are you wearing Lestrade? I can't see anything." He quirked at Lestrade.

Turns to john, "Is he ok? He's acting weirder then normal and that takes a bit."

Sighs," I don't know yet."

"I can't see I'm currently blind. Now what shoes are you wearing?" he snapped.

"The same ones I always do." Lestrade was lying through his teeth as everyone could see the piarte boots he was wearing, from the interesting night he had been having with his wife before a hysterical Mrs. Houdon had shown up at his door.

"Then there must be someone else here, I swore I heard high-heels" he sounded so sure of himself john had to check and make sure he himself wasn't wearing heels.

Rather embarrassed now he turned back to his friend, "Anyway, Sherlock, I need to make sure you haven't broken any ribs. Tell me if this hurts."

Sherlock nodded before turning back to his quarry " ...Well if it isn't -There, that one's broken- Lestrade...Watson?" he started to become hysterical as he realized that Watsons hands were no longer on his chest and he couldn't hear Lestrade's breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sherlock, I'm right here. Lestrade went to get me some bandages." He put his hands on Sherlock's shoulders and felt the man relax underneath him, "See, I'm right here."

He moved away and Sherlock herd the tell tale click of heels against the cold stone floor and that could only mean, "Watson, are YOU wearing heels?" although he knew Watson wasn't a cross dresser he had to ask because he couldn't really look.

Lestrade who really should keep his mouth shut sniggered earning himself one of Watsons glares which was only made worse because of the way the lamp sent shadows flickering across his face as though he was a demon himself, "Shut up Lestrade." he growled, then in a kinder voice, "No Sherlock, I'm not wearing heels."

"Lestrade, is Watson telling the truth?"

He sniggered again before answering, "Yes"

John chose this moment for his revenge, "Lestrade is wearing pirate boots." Lestrade went bright red; his nose was so red he looked like Father Christmas.

"Why?"

"Why not?" Lestrade snapped back and Watson waved him off.

"Sherlock let me see your hand. I think you may have broken it." He said before gingerly taking his hand and pressing it very lightly "Did that hurt?" he had to ask even though he could clearly feel the break.

"I don't think so. I think it's numb. Hello Mrs. Hudson." He somehow managed to sound cheery even though he looked like he was about to pass out.

"Yes, I'm here Mr. Holmes." And she went to make sure there wasn't anyone lurking, just as Sherlock's eyes started to drift close.

Before they could shut completely john slapped Sherlock, "Sherlock, stay with me!"

"Do I have to go to the hospital Watson?" came the drowsy response but Watson was glad for a response at all.

"I don't know yet." He responded as he started to bind his hand with the thin cotton strips Mrs. Hudson had thought to bring with her.

"How are you feeling Mr. Holmes, we were worried about you." Asked Mrs. Hudson coming up behind him again.

"Well, I'd be feeling a lot better if I could see Mrs. Hudson, but otherwise, I only broke one rib I believe." Came his rather curt reply.

"Holmes," john was about to tell him off when Sherlock herd to loud thunk that's only made by wood rebounding off of a human skull, and he felt Watsons hands slide off of his shoulder.

"Watson?" he yelled out before he was violently pulled backwards and the darkness consumed him.


	3. Chapter 3

As he came around he could feel soft, small hands smoothing his hair back soothingly, he was wreathed in a smell that was sweet and soft, unmistakably his Mrs. Hudson. He opened his mouth to say something but all he managed was a weak, "Mrs. Hud-urgh…"

He felt her stiffen for a moment surprised by the sound and he groaned again before she replied, "shhh, shhh, Mr. Holmes." She whispered while still smoothing his hair back in the most soothing fashion, "someone has attacked the Doctor and Mr. Lestrade, there were too many of them for just me."

Finally managing a coherent sentence he spoke, "This sounds like quite a mess… doesn't it Mrs. Hudson." This was punctuated by a gasp of pain that had Mrs. Hudson scrambling for John's discarded medical bag.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. Holmes where have I hurt you?" already pulling out bandages from the brown leather bag that had dumped on its side during the scuffle.

"Don't worry Mrs. Hudson you're quite wonderful," she sighed and put everything back into the bag realizing there was nothing she could do until they got back to Baker Street where she could actually see.

"Do you think you can walk Mr. Holmes?" she asked rather cautiously.

'''I think so, but I can't see where I'm going." the response was so weak she doubted the man could sit up on his own, let alone walk.

She sighed at his stubbornness, "That's alright we just have to get to a cab." She reassured him, even though she doubted she could get him there without help.

"And leave behind Watson!" his face went even paler if it was at all possible at the thought of leaving behind one of the very few people he trusted and cared for in this dank, dark, stinking hole of a warehouse on the docks.

"Mr. Holmes, when I dragged you back here you passed out we've been here nearly two hours. But there's someone lurking and I think-gahhh! "the end of the sentence was punctuated by a high pitched mix between a yelp and a scream as the lurker apparently found Mrs. Hudson.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh im sorry, i couldnt resist. I think its about time Mrs. Hudson got some reginiton, lets give it up for HUDSON YEAH!<strong>

**Reviews always loved, i will have another chapther up soon.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
